Summers Over
by jj addict
Summary: Home again to Stars Hollow and the surprises it might bring. L&L or L&?
1. Default Chapter

I have nothing to do with the WB. Just love this show and it's characters.  
  
SUMMERS OVER  
  
Chapter One  
  
As they plopped down into their seats, both girls let out a groan. This was the second flight in twenty-four hours. The one taking them home-- finally. The trip had been wonderful. Everything they had expected and more. But eight weeks of wandering all over Europe with all their possessions on their backs had taken its toll. The usual Gilmore banter had been replaced with 'yes', 'no', and 'leave me alone'. Lorelai noticed the aisle seat remained empty. She was hoping it would stay that way so they could stretch out. No such luck. If she would have been more aware, she would of noticed that it was taken by a very good looking man-a man who couldn't help noticing his gorgeous dark haired seat mate.  
  
The attendant came down the aisle doing her usual pre-flight check. She commenting to the man about what an attractive family he had. He laughed and started to explain when the woman next to him offered a simple thank you.  
  
"Sorry, about that. But an explanation at this point would just keep her talking. I need some coffee and I need some sleep, in that order and soon."  
  
"I don't mind if you don't." He seemed intrigued. "So I guess I should get to know my new family. My name is David Porter. I'm on my way to Hartford to start a new job. Didn't know I'd gain a wife and daughter along the way.'  
  
"Life is full of surprises. My name is Lorelai and the sleeping one here is Rory, my daughter. We've been tramping around Europe for several weeks. We are so ready to be home. So as soon as I have my coffee I'm going to join my daughter in sleep land."  
  
"OK. I can take a hint."  
  
"Sorry. Usually I'm very chatty, annoyingly so. So be thankful you caught me on a bad day."  
  
Somehow he couldn't imagine her annoying him at all. In fact, he wished the flight were longer so he could get to know her better. She was just the type of woman he had never met in New York. David got his wish, there was a delay on the runway. The girls didn't mind-they were both sound asleep.  
  
David watched her sleep. She was lovely, looked to be his age-he wondered if there was a husband. Probably, that seemed to be his luck. Lorelai stirred so he looked away.  
  
Lorelai awoke and noticed they were still on the ground. Rats, we're never going to get home. I want my bed, I want my coffee, Luke's coffee. Luke.... While they were gone communication had been hit and miss. She had talked with her parents a few times. A lot with Sookie, since she had gotten stuck with all the stuff for the new inn. Lorelai knew she would have her hands full when she got home. Sookie had already worked so hard and soon the new baby would take most of her time. It was her turn now and she couldn't wait. There hadn't been any time to catch up on Stars Hallow news. Which brought her back to Luke. When she left, things had been a little strange. She wondered how the trip had gone-- was he engaged? Maybe even married? Two weeks alone with Nicole twenty- four/seven: the cruise, the sun, the fun and sleeping with here every night. Who knew what a guy might do. He had been alone for a long time, and deserved to be happy. He is such a great guy. She just wasn't sure how she felt about Nicole. Oh, well, thinking, none of your business Lorelai.  
  
She looked over at David. "What's going on?' I thought we'd be home by now."  
  
"Some ground delay. It's going to be awhile. You seem pretty alert, so tell me more about my new wife? Am I committing bigamy here?'  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Not in any shape or form. I never have any luck in that department. It's just Rory and me. Pretty soon it will just be me. My ungrateful daughter is off to Yale. I hate even thinking about it."  
  
"Wow, Yale, you must be proud of that accomplishment. I went to Yale myself. That's why I took the job in Hartford. I loved the area when I was there. Not as crazy as New York, that's where I've been living since college. I'm hoping it will bring good things for me."  
  
He was thinking maybe it already had.  
  
"We live in a small town about a half hour away. My parents live in Hartford -we go there every Friday night for dinner. I grew up there but left when I was young. It's a long story."  
  
"What to you do in this nameless small town?"  
  
"I used to run an inn but we had a fire and the owners chose to close it. So now a friend and I are going to open our own inn, The Dragonfly. I'm going to be super busy when I get home-if that ever happens." as she looked impatiently out the window.  
  
Just then the announcement came that they were finally ready to take off. Lorelai cheered but David was not as happy. He liked getting to know this woman and he knew the flight would be short. Some how he had to convince her to see him again.  
  
"Is our daughter always such a sound sleeper? I don't think she has moved since we boarded." He continued the game. "I think she resembles me a little."  
  
Lorelai laughed. She was awake now and starting to see the charm of this man. He must be married. All the good ones are. But he did ask the bigamy question..  
  
"So, the bigamy thing?  
  
David smiled, "No way. I think we both have the same luck in the opposite sex department."  
  
"What are you going to do in this new job in Hartford?"  
  
"Well, there's an older man who has been in insurance his whole life. He started his own firm and it took off like a rocket. It's just too much work for him alone. He needed an associate, so he hired me. It sounds like a good situation for both of us. He and his wife seem very likable. I'm actually going to stay with them until I find a place of my own. They have a large house and their only daughter is out on her own."  
  
Lorelai got very wide eyed. No, couldn't be. She knew her dad's business was flying but she hadn't heard anything about bringing someone in to help. Although, she was sure her mom was probably behind it. She had been left alone a lot lately, and was not very happy about it..  
  
"My dad is in the insurance business, has been for years. Small world, huh?"  
  
Now it was David's turn to be wide eyed. "You don't think..  
  
"Only one way to find out, Richard Gilmore?"  
  
"One and the same. Seems your dad is my new boss. Very small world." David couldn't believe his luck.  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe her luck either. She would definitely be seeing this man again. Although with her parents involved, she didn't know if this was a good thing or a very big problem. She was thinking maybe the later, especially if he was living there.  
  
As the plane began to descend, both David and Lorelia were thinking about this unexpected turn of events. They were both wondering where it would all lead.  
  
Rory had woken up about the same time Lorelai had. She had kept her eyes closed because she really didn't want to get in on this conversation. She had enjoyed it though. She always loved the way her mom mesmerized men. Too bad it never lead to anything, especially now, when she was getting ready to go off to Yale. A male friend would sure take the pressure off. Plus, she knew that's what her mom wanted-- someone to share her life with  
  
Meanwhile, in Stars Hollow..... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sookie's head was spinning. So many decisions, so much money spent and who knows how much more to come. There had been meetings with attorneys, accountants, suppliers-it was endless. Jackson was always bugging her to slow down and take better care of herself. She would, soon, starting tomorrow. Lorelai and Rory are coming home. Yeah! She had missed them so much. Talking on the phone just didn't cut it. There was much to tell, and a million questions to ask--girl stuff, baby stuff, and Dragonfly stuff. The girls wouldn't believe all of the changes that had occurred while they were gone. Smiling, Sookie patted her now round stomach and sat down chanting "the girls are coming home, the girls are coming home'.  
  
At the same time in the diner, Luke was deep in his own thoughts. He'd just gotten a call from Jess. Seems California wasn't the nirvana he thought it would be. Returning to Stars Hollow was mentioned, Luke wasn't sure how he felt about that Jess had burned a lot of bridges when he left, deeply hurting both Rory and himself. Luke wasn't sure they could go through that again. Jess was young with a huge chip on his shoulder but that wasn't a good enough excuse for the way he had treated Rory. Knowing that Lorelai and Rory would be home later that night just confused the whole issue. It would be good to see them. The diner and the whole town had been a different place in their absence. Last summer had been weird because of the fight, but at least he had seen them once in a while. This summer was-well, he couldn't think of the words to describe it.  
  
It had all started at the graduation. He was surprised it had affected him like that. Seeing Rory all grown up and so full of love for her family and friends. Then that dream.. He knew it wasn't Lorelai telling him not to get engaged. It was his own heart. The dream had just brought all those inner feelings to light. He had done the right thing, canceling the trip, but he had hurt Nicole. He hated dating, wasn't good at it, and wasn't sure it was worth the trouble. Maybe he was meant to be the 'mountain man' Lorelai was always teasing him about.  
  
There had been other dreams that summer--and this song kept running through his head. At first, he couldn't remember where he had heard it, but one night it all came back. Lorelai's engagement party, when he had finally gone outside, they had been dancing to it. And now the words to "Love Is Everywhere I Go" ran on automatic rewind whenever he was alone. Luke felt confused-everything kept coming back to Lorelai. He didn't know what would happen when he finally saw her. But he did know he couldn't wait. That was all he would admit to himself.  
  
Summer in Stars Hollow had been strangely quiet without the Gilmore Girls. All of that was about to change. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
When the plane finally touched down, everyone cheered. The trip that should have been an hour was more than three. No one was happier than Lorelai and Rory. Even David didn't mind, he would certainly be seeing her again. The trio set out for baggage pick up, laughing about their "family" status and what a small world it really is. Only one more hurdle for the girls to face and then it was 'home sweet home". That hurdle of course was Richard and Emily. Although, Lorelai thought it shouldn't be too bad when they discovered her new friend.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory, over here. Welcome home! We're so glad to see you all in one piece. You don't know how we worried."  
  
"Thanks mom. Glad to see you too."  
  
"And David, we couldn't believe it when we discovered you were on the same plane. We hoped somehow the three of you would meet. Welcome to your new city. We hope you will grow to love it here and feel right at home very soon."  
  
"Thanks Emily. I have a feeling I am going to love my new job and my new city. All signs point to a wonderful new start." Looking at Loreliai.  
  
Emily and Richard smiled at each other in a knowing way. That look wasn't lost on Lorelai..  
  
The ride to the Gilmore's was full of stories and laughter. The girls were so happy to be home that nothing Richard or Emily could say was going to spoil it. It was so late when they got to the house that the girls decided to spend the night. Actually, they were too tired to protest when the elder Gilmores insisted. They said their goodnights and were soon sound asleep. David lay in his bed thinking about his luck. He was going to wake up and see Lorelai again.  
  
The girls woke up early, ready to complete the journey home. They wanted to be home and see all of their friends. Lorelai was getting excited to finally get involved with the inn. She was anxious to see all the improvements that had been completed in her absence. Breakfast was actually fun. David's presence made the conversation flow without the usual undercurrents. Before they knew it, the girls were in the Jeep and on their way. The last thing Lorelai saw was David's smile and wave. Not bad..  
  
Driving into town, they both commented about how beautiful it looked. The square and gazebo had both been decorated-Taylor must be having some new festival. Nearing, they saw the sign "Welcome Home Gilmore Girls!!" They were touched and happy that they were finally home. Lorelai knew Rory would be going off to college soon but she knew she didn't want to leave again for a very long time. This was home and she had enough travel for a while. And she had her own new adventure to look forward to-right here in Stars Hollow.  
  
They had called Sookie from the car and she was waiting on the porch when they drove up. She had them both in a hug before they could comment on her new round figure. For the next few hours, the words flew fast and furiously. The girls were caught up on most of the news quickly. All the inn preparations and work seemed to be well ahead of schedule with few surprises except, of course, the cost. But Lorelai wasn't going to let anything bring her down today. Sookie hadn't told them all the news. She wasn't sure just how much to tell at this point. It was time for her to go anyway. She knew the girls wanted some time to get resettled in their house and maybe see other friends. There would be plenty of time for the rest of the town news. She left happy-her girls were finally home.  
  
Luke had watched the diner door all morning, hoping they had gotten home safely and would stop in soon. He just needed to see that face--uh--both of those faces. He had gotten a few postcards but he actually hadn't talk to them all summer. Being used to daily visits, he had felt the void. It had been a very long summer. He wanted life to be like it used to be, and that included Lorelai and Rory. He didn't know what he would tell them about Nicole. Maybe, the subject wouldn't come up. It wasn't something he wanted to think about right now. Right now, he needed to get ready for the lunch crowd.  
  
Lorelei and Rory collapsed on the sofa, all talked out; happy to be home and ready to get on with the next phase of their busy lives. Lorelei needed to see Luke-uh-needed his coffee but wasn't ready to leave her house just yet. She didn't know what to expect when she did see him. She hadn't talked to him in a long time and Sookie really hadn't said anything about him. They had left on a strange note-something was left unsaid but she couldn't figure out what. He had Nicole and she had the new inn. And maybe there would be someone new in her life too-maybe she had already met him. Putting David out of her mind, she started putting her house in order. Rory headed out the door to see Lane. .  
  
Life in Stars Hollow was finally getting back to normal. Normal, Stars Hollow? Well, anyway, the Gilmores were back. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
David watched the girls leave and hoped that they were going to become an important part of his new life. In fact he was planning on it. He already felt good about the move to Hartford and was looking forward to his new job. Richard had suggested he work mornings and use the afternoons for his personal errands. So today he was going to look for a place to live.  
  
When Sookie left the Gilmores, she had a specific chore in mind. A huge welcome home party was planned for early evening. The square was decorated and Sookie had been planning and cooking for weeks. Even Luke had said yes. No surprise. Luke rarely said no when it involved Lorelai. The Gilmores were coming and bringing a guest. It would be a great end of the summer blast.  
  
Having spent the whole afternoon home alone, Lorelai was ready to roll when Rory came home complaining of hunger. A trip to the diner was quickly planned. Luke's coffee had been a dream while they were gone. They couldn't wait for burgers and chili fries. As they walked into town, they saw the party and quickly deduced it was for them.  
  
"Sookie, what have you done?  
  
"It's everyone honey. We wanted to welcome you back and say how much we missed you. It wasn't the same around here without you A little saner maybe...."  
  
"Mom, Dad, David, I can't believe you're here."  
  
David gave her a big hug. "I just had to see Stars Hollow for myself. You seem so happy when you talk about it. I needed to see where my new family lives. Plus, I think I'm making Brownie points with my new boss."  
  
Lorelai laughed and so did Richard.  
  
Luke had come upon this friendly scene and wondered just who this guy was and how did he know Lorelai. New family, what did that mean? She looked his way and gave him a big smile and her own big hug. "Missed you big guy."  
  
"Yeah, more like you missed the coffee and the aggravation that always follows." He had forgotten the affect she had on him.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Now it was David's turn to take notice. Who was this guy? And why hadn't Lorelai mentioned him? It took one look to figure out Luke's feelings, and another to see that Lorelai probably felt the same.  
  
Rory gave Luke a big hug too. David knew there was history here and he was determined to find out exactly what it was. Maybe this was Rory's father? They hadn't really talked about that. There was a lot they didn't know about each other. Before tonight, he thought they had plenty of time. But now he wasn't so sure. The more he saw of Lorelai, Stars Hollow and all of her friends and family, the more he knew he wanted to be important in her life. And this guy was definitely a threat.  
  
David moved closer to Lorelai and Luke gave him a look. To Sookie, Rory, Richard and Emily it looked like a challenge to a duel. Lorelai was oblivious and introduced David to Luke. She didn't notice the chill in the summer evening.  
  
And so the last bash of the summer went, lots of warmth with a few cool blasts. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
David tried to stay close to Lorelai during the evening, but it was impossible. The woman knew everyone in town and they all wanted to talk to her He did enjoy watching this dynamo in action. She was definitely the queen holding court. And if she was the queen, Rory was princess number one. He discovered that Luke was just the opposite. Although he seemed to be well liked, most of the time he was alone and watching, watching Lorelai. He'd heard some talk of 'Nicole' but he never saw her appear.  
  
Richard and Emily were used to the Stars Hollow people, and were soon ready to leave. He didn't want to leave so early but it didn't look like he would be seeing much more of Lorelai tonight He could probably get more information during the ride home. Emily and Richard reminded the girls about Friday night dinner and they were off. David knew he would have his chance then. He hoped after dinner they could spend some time together. After tonight, he was more intrigued than ever.  
  
Lorelai and Rory had a wonderful time at their party. It just confirmed their great love and affection for all that was home. They had missed it so... Rory walked home with Lane. Mrs. Kim had allowed her out for a short time but wanted her back early. That was fine with Rory. She was tired and wanted some one-on-one with someone her own age.  
  
Lorelai was exhilarated, wired on caffeine and life. It had been the perfect homecoming. She had thanked Sookie a million times before she made Jackson take her home. She was happy that her parents had come-and brought David. She was sorry they had left so early, well sorry that he had left so early. She really wanted to get to know him better but tonight just wasn't the time. She liked what she had seen so far and she thought she had seen some interest on his side too. She also wondered what he thought about her little town. Stars Hollow was not for everyone but it was so important to her. Her home, her life, her heart---which brought her to Luke. Her heart had leaped when she saw him tonight. What was that about? He looked so good-had he always looked that good? The hug felt so good- have to do that more often. She had thought a lot about him this summer. Wondered about his trip, Nicole, Jess-and the coffee. Lousy coffee in Europe. She hadn't really talked to him much tonight. She know she needed to and there was no time like the present. On her way to the diner, her mind was reeling several different ways. Life was so complicated. You never knew what was going to come along and change the direction completely. She thought of Chris, Max, the fire, Sookies baby, the new inn, David and now these confusing feelings about her old friend Luke. The dreams she had this summer and even last, usually weird, usually about Luke.  
  
"Hey" Lorelai bounced into the diner.  
  
"Hey. You don't seem very tired. That was some party-I don't think you took a breath all night. Miss Patty and Babette seemed particularly interested in the details. I can guess which ones!"  
  
"Believe me, there were no details like that on this trip. Just me and Rory and our trusty backpacks, particularly bad coffee-and even worse food. We are mere shadows of the girls who left town a few weeks ago. The girls you keep in such good shape with your burgers and pie!! We had dreams about this place every night." Lorelai smiled thinking about those dreams--not always about the food.  
  
"Good to know-women dream about my food. Just what every guy wants to hear...."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, I bet Nicole dreams about you all the time, and never for the food. How was the trip by the way?"  
  
"Luke? You didn't go, did you? Luke...why not? It wasn't that stupid conversation we had was it? I feel so bad...."  
  
"Well, I just couldn't do it. You know I'm not good when it comes to the dating thing. I just didn't want to......make it seem like....I just didn't want to lead her on. Truth is, I'm not sure how I feel about her. I like her, she's great but I don't know about the future. Something keeps holding me back. Anyway, she took a friend and they seemed to have a good time. In fact, they met some guys and...."  
  
"Say no more. Obviously, she wasn't so sure either. Sorry, my friend. She's out there you know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one, you know, the one that will complete your package-flannel shirts and all. Maybe some flannel clad babies too."  
  
Luke laughed at that one. "You are back. I haven't heard such fractured thinking all summer. Well, maybe Kirk sometimes. Can you imagine me with babies, even one?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Of course! You would make a wonderful dad. I've seen you with Rory and even with Jess. You'd do it your own way but you would be great."  
  
"Yeah, well, you need a woman for that. That seems to be the stumbling block for me. And I'm not getting any younger."  
  
"None of us are, Luke. This is turning into a big pity party. Think I need coffee-and pie."  
  
Luke laughed and brought back her desire. "So who's the guy?"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"The guy at the party-with your parents-seemed to know you pretty well..."  
  
"He works with my dad. He's staying with them for a while. We just met really."  
  
"He seems to be into you. Hardly took his eyes off of you the whole night. Seemed your type and I would assume Gilmore approved."  
  
"Whoa, there cowboy. Gilmore approved, since when is that a good thing? I'm sure he was watching me because I'm the only person he knew tonight. My type? Exactly what type is that?"  
  
"You know. Suit, smart, smooth....'  
  
"Luke, I don't think you know me at all. I like a guy who can have fun and get down and dirty when I want him too. Someone who could live here with me in my little house that always needs fixing and someone who knows his way around the kitchen. We all know I get lost in there! Mostly, he just has to love me and my ways. That's the tough part."  
  
"My thought exactly." Luke looked at Lorelai in a new light. He knew she wouldn't take that statement the way it was meant.  
  
Lorelai loved these late night talks in the diner. It was the perfect way to end the day. Somehow she could share her thoughts and feelings with Luke in a way she never could with anyone else. He is truly my best friend. So why can't two such great people find two equally great people to share their lives with?  
  
Luke and Lorelai said good night. Luke locked the door after her and went upstairs. Lorelai slowly walked home and sat on her porch. Both deep in their own thoughts and later deep in their own dreams. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Lorelai and Rory headed to the diner, anxious to get back into the old routine. Luke smiled when they came in. "And all is right in Stars Hollow, once again."  
  
"Too early in the morning for so much sunshine. Bring coffee in big mugs.....in fact, bring the pot."  
  
Luke and Lorelai quickly fell into their own routine. Secretly, they both harbored a new awareness of each other. But Lorelai had another awareness- David. She had dreams of Luke at night and thoughts of David during the day. What was a girl to do? Friday dinner was looming and she was looking forward to seeing him again. She hoped good old mom and dad would just let things happen naturally. Like that was going to happen.  
  
"So what are you girls doing your first weekend home? Hot dates tonight?"  
  
"Hot dates with the Gilmores, remember, Friday night is back on." Lorelai looked at Rory, Rory looked out the window, and Luke remembered the houseguest.  
  
"Shouldn't be too bad. You can talk about the trip, and Rory getting ready to leave..."  
  
"Luke, we don't speak of that. Mom is in denial. She still thinks I may..."  
  
"Not true, not true, I know you are happy to leave me and the nest. Wait until you see that outside world, missy. That's all I'm going to say."  
  
Luke smiled but he knew it was going to be the greatest pain the girls had ever known. Rory had already come to him to make sure he would be there for her mom. She knew she would be busy at school and Lorelai would be busy with the inn, but she was worried about the nights. Nights were always the worst times for Lorelai. She hated being alone-that's how the late diner visits had started. Nights always were the best for Luke. The diner was closed and she often stopped in. They had the best talks at night, letting their guards down. Rory was growing up and Lorelai needed to adjust to that and get on with her own life.  
  
"Guess I'll see you later tonight then-I know I can always count on a Friday night rant."  
  
"Usually, but tonight I have something else going. So maybe you'll get a Saturday morning rant instead." Lorelai thought of her 'after dinner' date with David.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well have fun at dinner tonight. Hope it's not too bad." Luke, put two and two together.  
  
The girls soon left. Lorelai felt bad about not telling Luke the complete truth. It just didn't feel right. Luke watched them leave thinking about Friday night dinner at the Gilmores.  
  
Lorelai didn't know why she felt so reluctant about sharing her personal life with Luke. She and he had talked about Nicole all the time. She had known pretty much everything that went on there. Their late night talks were always easy and they talked about everything else. She just felt weird talking about another guy. He had gotten a little information from here about Alex. That was the first time she noticed the reluctance. .  
  
Luke knew she was holding something back. It didn't take much to figure out that it involved the new guy. It's always two steps forward three steps back with her.  
  
Both started to wonder just exactly what was going on. Luke knew he had certain feelings for Lorelai but he didn't want to rock that particular boat just yet. They had been there for as long as her could remember but lately they seemed more intense. He was starting to feel like he should take charge and make a move. All these dreams must mean something. Lorelai wasn't sure what was going on in her mind or heart. There was this neat new guy who she found some attraction to. But then there was Luke-good old Luke, her friend and coffee supplier. Lately she saw him in a different way. There had been those dreams-that had nothing to do with friendship.  
  
And that's how Friday started in Stars Hollow. Two friends, crazy dreams, and lots of questions. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The rest of the day flew by. The new kitchen appliances had been installed at the inn. Sookie was in heaven. When the girls left for Hartford, she was touching and admiring every part of them.  
  
Rory insisted on driving her beautiful new car. She was anxious to spend some time with her grandparents and thank them again for everything. Lorelai didn't mind, she had lots to think about. Life had been hectic since they returned, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.  
  
The dinner was uneventful, which was a big deal in the Gilmore household. She could tell her parents enjoyed having David as a houseguest. The three of them seemed to have settled into a friendly pattern. Rory left soon after and Richard and Emily excused themselves too. David and Lorelai were finally alone with the whole evening ahead.  
  
"I can't believe we are actually alone. Seems like weeks since that plane trip. How is life here at the Gilmores? Hope your experience is better than mine. Has dad been keeping you busy? He tends to like to do everything himself, control issues." Lorelai rambled.  
  
"So far so good. Actually your dad has been great. He's given me lots of responsibility and let me learn on my own. Life here is pleasant. They don't bother me and I try to stay out of the way. I've been driving around Hartford and getting acclimated. I've looked at some condos and even been to some furniture stores. It's been fun and I've had tonight to look forward to."  
  
"Smooth, mister. I'm going to have to watch myself around you. Remember my parents are right upstairs."  
  
"I'll remember that. But they like me. They know I would never take advantage of their beautiful, only daughter. Plus, I now for a fact, that once they are asleep-an earthquake wouldn't wake them up."  
  
Lorelai laughed. They had an easy way with each other. They sat outside on the patio and just got to know each other. A little wine, lots of innuendo, and soon sweet kisses. He didn't leave her breathless but she thought there was potential here. She made him take her home fairly early. She really wanted to take this slow.  
  
David wanted more; more time, more kisses, more Lorelai. Respecting her need to go slowly, he drove her back to Stars Hollow. He loved her little house, and saw her personality in every room. It was fun and full of life just like her. There were a few more kisses and then he was on his way back to Hartford. He was coming Sunday afternoon to take her to dinner and see more of the town.  
  
Lorelai waved goodbye with a smile. She had enjoyed the evening and was already looking forward to Sunday. She was curious to see his reaction to life in Stars Hollow. Her intention was to stay forever and any man in her life needed to accept that. This was her home and her life. She and Luke had agreed about that just the other night. Luke....wonder what he did tonight?  
  
Luke had a special evening of his own. Nicole had stopped in the diner and that had turned into dinner and a nice talk afterwards. She told him about her trip and all the fun he had missed. They parted with a kiss and very confused feelings. He thought it was over but she didn't seem sure. Lorelai was right again..........  
  
Lorelai awoke with a start. That dream again but more vivid than ever. She had such a promising night with David, how could she be dreaming of Luke? She got up and tried to figure it out. Something was keeping Luke foremost in her mind.  
  
Across town, Luke slept like a baby.  
  
Lorelai didn't make it back to the diner until Saturday night. Luke had just flipped the sign to closed, but always left the door unlocked....subconsciously for her. It had been a quiet night so he had most of his work done. She came in just as he was ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you off to? I'm bored, I need some Luke time."  
  
"Hi, to you too. Luke time? What is Luke time?"  
  
"Luke time-time I spend with Luke. You know coffee, talk, pie......"  
  
"Got ya. Not tonight, sorry."  
  
"Big date?"  
  
"Nah, just want to get out of here. Thought I'd go for a drive. Guess you could join me...."  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun. Been a long time since we've been anywhere together. I am so not counting that school thing!"  
  
Luke looked puzzled, then remembered, "I'll never forget that one. Lorelai corrupts the youth of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, very funny. So where are we going?"  
  
"I usually just drive aimlessly-any suggestions?"  
  
"Aimlessly sounds fine. How far is that?"  
  
"Maybe we should just walk. You can walk and talk at the same time, right?"  
  
"Luke, you're mean. Tough day? Can't be the company."  
  
They headed out the door into the warm night. "So how was the Gilmore family dinner?"  
  
"Actually it was fine. Pleasant really. We bored them to death with the pictures so they went to bed early. We're going to try it again next week."  
  
"And the guy-was he there too?"  
  
"The guy is David, and yes, he was there. He brought me home actually. He wanted to see more of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yeah, sure. More of something..."  
  
"Luke, what's up? You don't even know the guy."  
  
"Neither do you. There's just something about him, stalkerish."  
  
"Stalkerish? Is that even a word? And I am getting to know him. He's very nice. I'm going to see him again tomorrow. Any questions you want answered?"  
  
"Nope. He's your problem. Hope you two have fun."  
  
"We will! Think I'll head home now. Can't take much more of the warmth." Lorelai stalked off.  
  
Luke didn't know why he acted like such a jerk. A few minutes later he found her sitting on her porch, beer in hand.  
  
"Any chance you'd offer a jerk one of those?"  
  
"Depends, are you the jerk?"  
  
"Yeah, big time. And I'm sorry. Don't know what came over me."  
  
Lorelai moved over and patted the seat next to her. "Well, sit down jerk and I'll get you one. Sounds like you need it as much as I do. Life has been weird lately. Sounds like it's been like that for you too."  
  
"You could say that. I saw Nicole last night. We had dinner and a talk"  
  
"Told you"  
  
"I know. That was my first thought."  
  
"So, are you back with her?"  
  
"No. I still don't feel that way about her. Sometimes I think she's just in it because she doesn't like to lose."  
  
"Not true Luke. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. Take it from me. There aren't many really great guys out there. You're a member of a small club my friend."  
  
"Thanks. Is David a member of this club?'  
  
"Don't start again Luke. Drink your beer and be good.'  
  
Luke laughed. They sat on the porch for a long time, drinking beers and talking. Rory came home and thought they looked pretty cozy. And she didn't mind a bit. "Goodnight, you two."  
  
"It must be late. Maybe I should go."  
  
"I'm not tired, are you? I know you don't run on caffeine like I do so I'd understand..."  
  
"Funny. I'm out-my days start early, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, gotta set that alarm clock."  
  
They both thought about that night in the apartment and Lorelai's dream.  
  
"But only one and the one in my apartment not the thirty in your room."  
  
"You remembered--I'm touched."  
  
"Of course, I remembered. A guy doesn't forget a thing like that, especially one that belongs to my club. Dreams are funny things."  
  
Lorelai agreed with that. She walked him to the steps and gave him a hug. "Goodnight, my friend. It was fun. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." And for some unknown reason, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled, he smiled back. And then he was gone. 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Luke was pleased with himself. Lorelai had given him many hugs over the years and tonight he had finally given something back. He was drawn to her warmth and felt so stupid for being such a jerk. She had forgiven him in an instant and he was grateful. Plus there was the beer factor. He walked home a happy man.  
  
It was over in an instant. Had it really happened? Maybe it was the beer, but had Luke kissed her? He had and it had been a warm moment. Now she was even more confused.  
  
Neither Luke nor Lorelai slept much that night. Too many thoughts and mixed up feelings. Each wondered what the other was feeling.  
  
Morning came and Rory was her usual teasing self. "So last night....Luke and Lorelai....laying groundwork here...making the towns dreams come true? Leaving poor David in the dust already?"  
  
"Excuse me. Just good friends sharing an evening when they had nothing better to do. Just like at the diner but on the porch and with beer. David will be her later today, no dust involved, except in this house."  
  
"I don't know. Looked pretty cozy. Looked kind of right if you ask me."  
  
"Didn't ask. Not asking here. Looked good huh?"  
  
"Very good mom. Natural, sweet, long time coming......"  
  
"We can still go to the diner, right? I need breakfast-something besides the week old pizza in the frig." Rory watched for Lorelai's reaction.  
  
"Sure babe. Give me a minute to get ready." Loreali was reluctant to go but wanted to get it over with. She checked the mirror and smiled.  
  
When the girls entered the dinner, Luke looked up. He gave them both a smile and Lorelai that special Luke nod. She knew all was well between them. The diner was busy so after they ate she told him she'd see him later.  
  
Luke was happy to see her. He was afraid she wouldn't come in today. Lorelai tended to avoid uncomfortable situations. But last night wasn't that way for him. It was pretty nice. So maybe it was ok with her too.  
  
When David came, they walked all over the town. He noticed she didn't take him into the diner but he could see the diner guy looking out at them. They drove to a small place outside of town for dinner. It was quiet and they ate outside on the patio. It was a fun day and ended early with a few more intense kisses. Richard was sending him to California for two weeks and he was leaving very early the next day. He told her he would miss her and wished he didn't have to go. And she answered with the same.  
  
When David left, Lorelai was bored. She went for a walk and of course, ended up at the diner. Coffee, that's what she needed. And some of that Luke time.  
  
"Hey, got some coffee for your best customer? Make that your only customer."  
  
"Best customer? Not sure about that. Sunday nights are usually slow. I was thinking of closing early and getting out for a while."  
  
"Not before my coffee fix, buddy."  
  
"How about a to-go cup and a drive in the country? You can tell me about the big date."  
  
"Yes to the coffee, no to the telling part. A girl has to have some secrets.'  
  
"That good, huh?' Luke really didn't want to know.  
  
"I like my coffee black, and in a very big cup." Lorelai avoided the subject.  
  
"OK, message received. Let's get out of here.'  
  
They hopped in Luke's truck and headed out of town. The sun was low in the sky and they were both quiet. But it was nice. Luke stopped at a small park right outside of town. They sat on a bench by the lake and watched the families at play.  
  
"Gee, I miss that. Watching a little one playing in the sand or watching the fish in the water. Good times, so simple."  
  
"I've never had that. But they are fun to watch. Little kids are strange little creatures."  
  
"Yeah, and then they grow into even stranger teenagers." Lorelai, thinking about this last year with Rory.  
  
Luke thought about Jess. It had been a tough year but he was surprised how much he missed him.  
  
"Rory, is she ok? Jess was such a jerk."  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. It was a good experience and a bad one. She learned a lot. She knows a lot about books but she needed a shot about real life. She's fine, really."  
  
"Good. Guess we've all had to go through that in life. It does make us stronger. It's a tough old world out there."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "Yeah, tell me bout it."  
  
Luke laughed. He knew she had learned the hard way. She had her own jerk, Chris.  
  
"Do you think you could do it all again? Would you want to?"  
  
"In a minute. But the right way this time, with a guy who would stay around and share it all with me. I look at Sookie and Jackson and it makes me want it all the more."  
  
Luke knew what she meant. It was infectious watching the two of them.  
  
"How about you-ever think about it?  
  
Luke looked at her, "A lot lately, after Jess. Maybe if I could do it the right way--be there from the beginning, with someone I love-maybe..."  
  
The sun was setting now and the families were packing up to go. And all Luke and Lorelai could think about was this sort of intimate conversation they had just shared. Luke put his hand under her chain and kissed her softly and questioningly. She looked into his eyes and kissed him back. No words were spoken, but he put his arm around her and just held her. "Guess we should go." He pulled her up off the bench and held her close for a minute. They just looked at each other and then walked to the truck hand in hand.  
  
The trip back was a quiet one. Not uncomfortable, just contemplative. Luke drove her home and kissed her goodbye. They both knew it was a turning point-the flood gates had finally been released. Luke left knowing he had finally followed the feelings he had harbored for so long. For Lorelai, the pieces were all staring to fit. And that night, they both slept and dreamed of each other. 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
For the next two weeks, Lorelai and Luke were like two kids in a candy store, couldn't get enough. They spent every evening together. Growing closer and closer each day, they talked about all the things that they had been holding back. Each was surprised by the admission of their dreams, so similar in nature and so telling of the future -- their future. Lorelai wanted to take it slowly and Luke agreed. There was the friendship at stake and other peoples' feelings. Rory was happy-she had seen it coming for years. The whole town was talking but quietly so. They had wanted it too-had wondered for ages how long it would take. Lorelai's parents seemed pleased. Emily bragged that she had predicted it early on. When Luke had told Nicole, she said "That's how I thought this might end" and wished them luck. And Jess had laughed and said "Way to go. I didn't think that light bulb would ever go off in your head. I'm going out to get that new leash now. You're a goner." The only one who didn't know was David. Lorelai needed to tell him in person and he would be home soon. They hadn't talked much while he was gone and they had made no commitments. She didn't look forward to it but when it finally happened it wasn't so bad. He said he had seen it in their eyes that first day at the party. He had hoped he could change it but there was just too much history there and too much love. He had wished them well and hoped he would be invited to the wedding.  
  
Each night when Luke closed the diner, he would stop by the Gilmore house. Rory always made herself scarce. Which wasn't hard, she was leaving on Saturday and had lots to fill her time. Sometimes they went out-a drive to 'their' park or Hartford for dinner and a movie. But their favorite nights were the ones at home. They talked, laughed, planned, and necked like teenagers. They couldn't believe how long it had taken for them to figure it out. But all they had been through alone had brought them to this end, finally together.  
  
They had both decided to take the physical side slowly also. They really wanted to enjoy the courtship. It hadn't been easy but they were determined to wait until just the right time. Luke complained a lot about cold showers and Lorelai loved teasing him about it. But she felt the same way. It was getting more difficult to wait. They were, after all, adults. It was kind of fun to leave each other breathless and wanting more. But each was sure the next step was going to be wonderful. All signs pointed that way.  
  
It was almost time for Sookie to have the baby. And of course, the inn would soon follow. They had grown closer to Jackson and Sookie-finally couple friends. The girls had talked about that for years, growing older together and their children being friends. Luke and Lorelai had decided they wanted a family right away. After all, it was that talk that has finally brought them together. They were looking forward to being Godparents to the new little Sookie/Jackson production--had both been so touched when they had been asked.  
  
They had talked about marriage but not lately. They needed to get Rory settled and the new inn off the ground. And welcome the new baby into all of their lives. Life was full and they had each other. The rest would come soon enough.  
  
Luke arrived early Saturday morning with his truck. He quickly had it loaded and they were all anxious to get on the road. Everyone knows how hectic moving day is on any campus -- lots of cars, boxes, anxious parents, and kids ready to get on with it. Rory and Lorelai were holding up pretty well. They would be seeing a lot of each other--good old Friday night dinners and the weekends. Rory knew Luke would take good care of her and life would take care of the rest. When they finally got her settled, they took her out for one last dinner. Then back to the dorm and the goodbyes. Luke hugged her and told her to call and come home often, promising to take good care of her mom. Lorelai hugged her long and hard, trying to contain her tears. It was difficult but soon they were on their way. Lorelai was quiet on the drive home and Luke pretended like he didn't see the tears. He reached over several times to pat her hand and kissed her at every stop. She appreciated that more than anything he could have said. It said plenty without any words.  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, he walked her to her door and asked if she wanted him to stay or if she needed to be alone. She smiled at her mountain man and invited him in. Sookie had brought over a lovely picnic style dinner for them-lots of junk for Lorelia and healthy stuff for Luke. They ate and Luke held her and they talked about Rory starting the next phase of her life. Rory called to thank them for the day and teased them about being alone in the house. She told them to 'be good' and she'd call the next night and tell them about her first day. Lorelai was tired but she wouldn't let Luke leave. So he held her all night and slipped out early the next morning. It was nice waking up to her in his arms. He looked forward to a lifetime of it. 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Friday night dinner at the Gilmores took on new meaning since Rory had gone to college. Lorelai really looked forward to them and Luke came whenever he could get away from the diner. It was finally the family dinner that it was always meant to be. Lorelai's parents loved seeing their granddaughter and hearing all of her news. They grew fonder of Luke each week. He seemed a good match for their daughter. They enjoyed watching their happiness and all of the love that was there. And Lorelai was truly getting along much better with both of her parents.  
  
Saturday nights were saved just for Luke and Lorelai. Date night they called it. The weeks were hectic and most nights were spent either at her house or the diner and ended fairly early. So they tried to make Saturday nights special. Luke had planned a trip to New York for this one. A broadway show Lorelai had wanted to see and an outrageously expensive late dinner after. He loved to surprise her. The look in her eyes always made him melt. She looked fantastic when he picked her up. How did he ever get so lucky? She thought he looked pretty good himself. He always looked great in a suit, even though he hated it. The play was great, even Luke liked it. It was sort of romantic and funny -- about a couple sort of like themselves. Of course, they both thought their own story was much better. The restaurant was aglow with candlelight and the air filled with romantic music. Lorelai was surprised when he picked it-it was so unlike anything he would normally like. Dancing and fancy food just wasn't Luke. But he always tried to make Saturday special since they both worked so hard during the week. They shared dessert and had an after dinner drink. Then Luke asked her to dance....  
  
"OK, am I dying and you got stuck telling me the news? And if that's not it, then where is my Luke and what have you done with him? You're not breaking up with me, are you?"  
  
"Thanks Lorelai. I try to show you a good time and all I get is grief. I though you might like one extravagant night out-just don't get used to it!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. Just didn't expect all of this." She looked around and smiled. "It is beautiful and I've love every minute of it. Not as much as I love you, of course" She kissed him in a very seductive way and snuggled closer.  
  
Luke held her close and asked,  
  
"Lorelai, how much do you love me?"  
  
"Silly question. I love you more that life its self. I love you more than coffee, or sleeping late, or anything else I could compare you to. Equally with Rory but in a much different way."  
  
"Perfect answer. I was waiting for the Rory reference." "So do you love me enough to live with me forever and maybe have my children? Wake up with me every morning and grow old and grumpy side by side? Put up with all my crap, my crazy work hours, and my hatred of Taylor and Kirk?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him wide eyed. "I love you enough to live with you forever and hopefully have your children. I'm not going to wake up at quarter to five and be happy about it. But I can put up with all that other stuff. I love you with all my heart Luke and that will get us through any thing."  
  
"How about you...can you live with me and all my crazy ways? I'm warning you now, it won't be easy. There's PMS, my daily caffeine intake, my parents , loud music and there's Rory."  
  
"Our Rory, you know how I feel about her. I already know about the caffeine and the parents. Can't be too many surprises left. But I'm willing to take that chance. I want you to marry me Lorelai. I want you to be my wife, have my children, be in my bed every night, wake up with me every morning. I want you, only you, forever."  
  
"Oh, Luke. That's sounds like a dream. Could we really make it work? We're such different people, stubborn and set in our ways." She looked into his eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you. I want all those things too. And I want them with you."  
  
Luke kissed her and led her back to the table. He handed her a small envelope and gave her a minute to read the short note.  
  
Mom,  
  
Luke told me what he wanted to do. I knew you would love every minute of it.  
You're getting a great guy and I hope you two will be the happiest married couple around.  
I know you've wanted this for a long time. I'm glad you finally found it with one of my favorite people.  
Call me and tell me all the details. (Well, maybe not all of them.)  
  
Love to you both,  
Rory  
  
Lorelai looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for including her in our special night." She reached over and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
He handed her another envelope and she looked puzzled. She opened it and read....  
  
Lorelai,  
  
Your Mother and I are so happy for the two of you.  
Luke came to us and asked our blessing. That was a very nice thing for him to do. You're getting a fine man and we are happy to welcome him into our family.  
We hope you enjoyed your special evening. He's been planning it for a while.  
You have a wonderful future ahead.  
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
  
Lorelai was speechless. "Luke, that was really nice. I am truly getting a fine man. Who would have guessed what was under that gruff exterior."  
  
Luke laughed and opened a red velvet box. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you be my wife? Live and love with me forever? Drink only my coffee and relieve me of my 'mountain man' title?"  
  
"I will. But you'll always be my mountain man."  
  
Luke put the ring on her finger. She couldn't help thinking that the ring was as perfect as the night. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Loreali admired her ring most of the way home. Luke couldn't help but notice and he was pleased. He had never bought an engagement ring before and he had been worried.  
  
"Luke, did Rory help you pick this ring?'  
  
"No. If you don't like it, we can go look at other ones."  
  
"You're kidding. I love this ring. It is exactly the one I would have chosen. So you had no help at all?"  
  
"Nope, I looked at so many that just weren't right. And then I saw this one. It reminded me of you-sort of old fashion, with a modern edge. It has a matching band that is simple but wraps around sort of..."  
  
Lorelai scooted closer to him. "Matching band? One for you too?"  
  
"Yeah. Not sure about that-not much of a jewelry guy-but I thought you might want that."  
  
"Oh, yes. I want that band on your finger buddy. I want everyone to know that you are taken. We're really going to do this aren't we?"  
  
"No question about it. The sooner the better-I don't believe in long engagements. Long marriages yes, just like both of our parents."  
  
Luke parked the truck in the driveway. They walked to the house and Lorelai unlocked the door. The room was awash with candlelight and flowers. "Luke!"  
  
Luke walked over to the table and filled two champagne glasses. He handed one to Lorelai and they toasted to their future. She drank......  
  
"Beer! Luke, there's beer in this glass.'  
  
"Yeah, I know. Remember the night I was being a jerk and ask for a beer?'  
  
"You were being a jerk and you almost got that beer somewhere else."  
  
"Well, I always thought it was the beer that sort of broke the ice that night. You hugged me, I kissed you......and that led to the next night.......and now look at us."  
  
"Yeah, look at us." Lorelai put her glass down and then his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the kiss he had been waiting for all evening. This time they didn't stop. She led him upstairs and closed the door. Their perfect evening then turned into their first perfect night. And it was just that -perfect.  
  
Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms. They hadn't slept much but it had been worth it. There had been much love and many surprises. And as soon as he woke up, she was going to drag him into the shower and surprise him some more. They had waited a long time for this, a lifetime really. There was lots of lost time to make up for.  
  
After their shower--which he enjoyed more than any shower he had ever taken- they headed to the kitchen for coffee. Lorelai loved a man who knew his way around a kitchen. She watched him and thought of that first dream- alarm clocks, decaf and the twins. He asked her what she was smiling about.  
  
"I was thinking about that dream. You in my kitchen, hiding the coffee, the twins, the kiss."  
  
"Oh, yeah." He smiled, remembering "I was floored the night you told me about that. Couldn't get to sleep so I just watched you. I had such random thoughts-the kiss? I don't remember you telling me about a kiss. I figured if you were pregnant there must have been some kissing involved."  
  
Lorelai laughed and thought about the night they had just spent together. "Luke, I think I need to tell you something."  
  
"Remember when we talked about having kids right away? Well, I went off the pill the next day. And last night when we - um- did what we did- um- many times-well...."  
  
Luke smiled. "So maybe we've already put things into motion so to speak?  
  
"Good way to put it"  
  
"Guess we'd better plan that wedding pretty fast then!"  
  
"You're not mad? Last night we were so caught up in the moment.."  
  
"Mad, never. Happy. Last night was special. It would be great if something else came of it." He hugged her and the coffee was quickly forgotten. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Back downstairs, Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the day planning their wedding. The argued about every step, but the making up was fun. They both wanted to keep it simple but Luke's idea of simple was very different from hers. By late afternoon, they had ironed out most of the basics.  
  
They headed to the diner and along the way encountered almost everyone in town. Word had spread quickly. Everyone wanted to congratulate them and say I told you so. All the women wanted to see the ring and hear the proposal details. Luke ducked into the diner to avoid all the looks he was getting. This was going to finish his 'grumpy' reputation for sure. Nothing could take away from his happiness today. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours-wonderful things. Things he had been thinking about for years.  
  
He remembered when he had first met Lorelai, she was so young and had this sweet daughter. He had just been through his thing with Rachel and he was really unhappy. She had just bought her house and he marveled at how far she had come all on her own. She slowly brought him out of his shell just by being her insane self. She had made him care again and he had started to fall for her. He watched the many changes in her life and had watched Rory grow into a happy young lady. The whole town loved them both and so did he. It had taken along time for them to find their way to each other. Nothing was going to stop that now.  
  
Lorelai came in the door. "You're never going to live this down. Your secret is out-you're just a big teddy bear."  
  
Luke shook his head. "I hope you didn't give them too much information. I'd like to think we have some secrets left."  
  
"Don't worry, diner man. Some things are just for me to know and enjoy. But wouldn't they be surprised if they knew how you...."  
  
"Lorelai, would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Yes, dear, anything you say dear."  
  
"Funny. My life as I know it is over."  
  
"You better believe it mister. From now on, it's me and you -- and I wouldn't mind more nights like last night!"  
  
"I think that can be arranged. Maybe this new life won't be so bad after all." Luke looked at her and winked.  
  
Lorelai couldn't remember ever being this happy. They had come a long way in a very short time.  
  
The next few weeks flew by. Luke and Lorelai hoped the wedding would happen before Sookie's baby came. They were really cutting it close. The day dawned crisp and sunny. They had invited everyone in town, and they were all coming. So much for small and simple. Lorelai's dad was walking her down the aisle and Rory and Sookie were her attendants. The flowers were beautiful -vibrant just like the bride. Lorelai looked radiant and Luke looked handsome in his dark suit. They both seemed so happy and ready to start their new life.  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony-not a dry eye in the church-including the bride and the groom. Everyone there had waited such a long time for this. The reception was lively and everyone had a wonderful time. Especially Sookie, who went into labor right after they cut the cake. Luke and Lorelai beamed all evening and danced late into the night. When everyone left, they went to the hospital to await their new Godchild. And when they looked at the beautiful new life in the nursery window, they smiled at each other. In just a few months they would be back again to look at their own little Luke and Lorelai creation. But they weren't sharing that little secret just yet.  
  
Hope you liked it. It was fun to write. I love reviews. Take pity-it's my first long one. 


End file.
